1. Field of the Invention
The present invention relates generally to photoluminescence, and more particularly, to photoluminescent applications to moveable equipment.
2. Related Art
Ground support personnel, potentially distracted by high tempo operations, are often injured, and are sometimes killed when working with or around support equipment, especially during night and low light level operations as well as during times of low visibility. This problem is not limited to a specific industry. Accidents occur every year throughout the country with any military or commercial operation. Three types of warning signals have generally been used to enhance awareness of support equipment: audible warning signal, electronic warning signals, and visual warning signals.
Given the fact that most maintenance and operational personnel working in high-noise environments wear hearing protection because of noise, audible warnings are not practical solutions. Electronic signaling devices, worn by personnel working in the proximity of support equipment and activated by a low-range signal emitted by the operation of said equipment are seemingly attractive options. However, such electronic signaling devices have their own drawbacks, such as: complexity, reliability, electromagnetic interference (EMI), high cost and maintenance burdens, etc.
As such, there is a need for better methods and systems for improving the situational awareness (SA) of persons in the vicinity of support equipment during darkened or low-light conditions so as to minimize the risk of injury or damage to persons and/or equipment.